Smile For The Camera
by Aquar0cks
Summary: With Fang asleep on the kitchen floor, a camera and a connection to Fang's blog, Max in her odd mood desides to use this to her advantage helped by Ella so she can be back on the streets yelling at girl scouts selling crap cookies ASAP. One shot.


**I don't own Maximum Ride, because if i did i would be rich...and a dude... **

What in the name of chicken nuggets is wrong with me, I swear if a bunch of girl scouts selling cookies walked up to me right now and offered me a free cookie, I wouldn't even bother to spit in back in their faces and scream at them for making faulty promises about these being 'the best cookies you'll ever try.' I wouldn't even pull a face as I try to break down its stiff body and wash it down my throat with a bit of saliva, trying to add a bit of flavour to the fail of a cookie they offered me. No, I would take it and thank them like a normal person and after commenting on how delicious they were walk up to a bin and regurgitate the sludge these unprofessionals called a decent cookie.

I knew something was up the moment I stepped out of bed, my sky blue walls didn't make me feel joyous and happy like how it usually motivated me every morning, not even the mushy carpet in between my toes made me feel a trace of happiness as I being forever dramatic stomped very slowly and loudly down the polished wooden staircase and into the beautiful new stainless steel kitchen that Iggy fell in love with and chose my Easy-Bake oven over...the traitor...I wished that my mum didn't get her house renovated for us all to stay in, I mean a whole extra floor and a few extensions out the back were done for us and paid by various donators to the 'Give The Flock A Home' scheme.

"Morning Maxi, have a good sleep?" Iggy asked as he expertly turned over the sausages he had been cooking and mashed up the eggs a bit more with some tongs. Wow, usually I would have at least opened my mouth to complain about calling me 'Maxi' but this morning I just decide to grunt and grab one of the plates stacked with food that's sitting on the counter top.

"Jeez, when did you turn into Fang, soon you'll have moved on to dressing in all black'-I look down to see that I'm in my new black tracksuits and matching midnight top- 'and hiding inside during the daytime in fear that you're going to go outside and start sparkling."

I do another grunt as I stuff a wad of eggs into my mouth which is quickly accompanied by a piece of bacon, I couldn't help but notice how many scars I have on my arm and hand as I stuff a slice of toast down my throat and down half a carton of orange juice. All those girls in the movies Nudge has been watching are practically flawless and beautiful, and I'm still covered in blood and grime from our last battle with the Flyboys. _Fang seemed pretty interested in those movies _my mind helpfully adds in a dejected voice, good thing my good old self is shining through as I think _and I totally give a shit about that, don't I. _Instantly feeling a rush go through my veins of the familiar sense of accomplishment I get when answering back, like I did to that police officer who yelled at me for terrorising a bunch of nine year olds selling cookies...i really should have found out before I started bagging those kids that the police officer wasn't one of their dads...i still stand by the fact that those kids lied to me and I should get a full refund from that free cookie I almost digested that is still sprinkled over one of the girl's hair and uniform.

"It's sad that you have to make reference to the movie that lost vampires most of their credibility and how you actually sat and watched it just to impress my sister, who by the way fell asleep halfway through the first one."

Iggy's face changes until her resembled the crimson wall behind his head as he nods in my general direction and mutters a quick excuse about getting more plates. Oh well, he should know not to compare me to sparkling vampires and emo boys who just walked into the room for one of the rare occasions he is rubbing his eyes and brushing his shadowy black hair down with his hand only to have it stick up straight after. I glance at the clock on the wall and work out that the clown inside the thing is pointing to the six and twelve, wait a second...WHAT THE HECK AM I DON'T UP AT 6:12 FRIGGIN' AM! On second thoughts, what the heck was Iggy doing up making breakfast at this time unless, Oh God, he was not just making breakfast for my sister as I spy a card with Iggy's attempt at writing saying 'I hope you enjoy your breakfast Ella ' well that must be severely embarrassing for him. I suddenly get distracted by Fang eating a piece of toast of my plate, his eyes bleary underlined with purple bags. Now usually I'd complain, but Fang was up the majoritory of the night on his stupid blog so being tired is his own fault, but he looks half asleep and this is about as much emotion I've seen out of him since the time we were eleven and I woke him up by letting the possum that had made residence on our houses roof loose in his room, let's just say that Jeb wasn't too thrilled to find out, but I did get away with it after blaming it all on Gazzy, who being the little trooper that he was took it as long as I let him 'borrow' my pencil sharpener for something Iggy was going to show him, nobody believed that it was him but there was no solid proof to say that it wasn't...good times but I'm getting off track. So Fang ate my toast and collapsed on the blue tiled kitchen floor and started faintly snoring, wow...how did he do that and still be in the curled up position he is in now.

I being the forever best friend decided that the whole world should see how comfortable the kitchen floor was and spent about an hour taking photos of Fang and uploading them onto his blog adding a tag saying 'Fang hitting the floor hard to catch up on some extra z's, jeez he could have caught up in his own time in his own room but he had to interrupt the great Maximum Rides breakfast and fall asleep on the kitchen floor, oh Fangs these days.' And with that I posted it on the blog with a smile on my lips as I watched random people at 6 Am comment on how funny and peaceful he looks, there were also a lot and I mean A LOT of people writing crap like 'AWWW he looks so adorable' and 'if only I could wrap him up with a bow in his hair.' Some people really need to get a life...

"Max, what on Earth are you doing up!' Ella enters the room in her new pink Pyjama pants and tank top she borrowed from Nudge "I usually never see until lunchtime on Thursdays." Her voice is filled with awe as she seems truly amazed that I am up. Wow, it's sad that I've become so predictable in my hours asleep and not.

"Well my dear Ella, I decided that I couldn't stand not seeing your beautiful face and decided to come here hoping that you would soon come and grace me with your presence" I drawl as watch out of the corner of my eye Ella giggle, then take in the room with one sweep of her now large brown eyes

"Is that..."

"Yes"

"And what's..."

"That is your breakfast, you can thank me later"

"But the note says..."

"I assisted by having my presence in the room for the final stages of its preparation and by eating what seem to be the first attempt at it."

"Oh'

"Hey Ella,' I call out to her as she comes and sits beside me on the bench with her plate filled to the brim with Iggy's cooking, hmmm, it appears that I might need to _assist_ her with the consumption of that " check out what I did." I hand her the laptop now filled with pages and pages of comments, happy that since its only 7:15 the rest if the flock won't be up for a while. I hear Ella take an intake of breath as she reads the comments muttering some aloud like 'cute as a button' and 'looks like some little birdie stayed up past his bed time' soon I was reading more over her shoulder and laughing alongside her at them.

It was then that I saw the unicorn stickers on the counter; actually I think we both did at the same time because when I looked at her she had the same maniac grin on her face as she reached for the stickers and I the camera, as we begin our work.

Well at least I'm defiantly feeling better; Fang always finds a way to do that. A few more snaps and...there we go.

"No Ronald, DON'T GO!"

**F. POV **

I was running after him with all the energy I could muster, my legs pumping as I chased Ronald McDonald around a horse stable, that jerk had my cheese burger with him, but I'm pretty sure he dumped my fries when he was climbing up the side of Big Ben, idiot...didn't he know that I had wings...Clowns these days...

I felt something being pressed against my face and looked down to see that the chicken nuggets I had left on the subway bench in Utah were now attaching themselves to my face and body, SHIT!

Ronald gave me a sympathetic look as he suddenly began to vanish, pulling a nugget off my face and piffing it at where he was once standing and hitting a the orange Jaguar behind there I fell to my knees cried for the loss of my food "No Ronald, DON'T GO!" big stupid jerk still had my food.

I woke up to the sound hushed whispers and opened my eyes groggily to see a flash of Max's hair disappear around the door, the clock above my head read 7:45 AM, I groan and rub the back of my head which for some reason is throbbing. My laptop is sitting on the bench and I slowly stand to my feet and edge forward until I have it in my grasp, what a second, what the heck is my blog doing up and...is that ME! Oh god this is horrible, I flick up and see dozens of photos of me lying on the blue tiles I am currently standing on and see as I suddenly appear with unicorn stickers on my face and is that a Mexican sombrero...oh my god, is that a pair of angels butterfly wings and _tiara_ 'princess Fang is preparing for the ball as you can see her wings have been cleaned so she can shine there'

I look down and read all of the comments posted and can't believe my eyes until I fall upon the final tag 'pictures ever so magically taken by the amazing Ms Max and her sister Ms Ella' oh those to are so dead.

**M POV**

Ella and I made an executive decision to leave Fang and his 'Ronald' and get the hell out of there before

"MAXIMUM RIDE AND ELLA MARTINEZ GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" wow, I didn't realise Fang could yell so loud, I'm pretty sure the entire house is now up, way to go Fangles now we have an entire house filled with sleep deprived bird kids and mum, Fangs these...

"NOW!" _Jeez we're coming_, I sigh dramatically to Ella as we slowly turn around and walk towards the stair case as doors open behind us and sleepy faces stick out, cursing us under their breaths... And I couldn't be happier. I kind of feel for Fang though, 'cause once something is on the internet, it stays there and I'm pretty sure it's going to take him a long time to live down wearing a pink wig with a lollypop in his hand, just saying...but that doesn't mean I regret ANYTHING. After this can someone please direct me to the nearest girl scout cookie stand...


End file.
